


【齐南】病娇爱情故事

by muyingggg



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyingggg/pseuds/muyingggg
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 15





	【齐南】病娇爱情故事

“小朋友，别跟着我了，我们不会有结果的。”男人耷拉着一双眼，凑近身后的男孩，昏暗的路灯下看着对方被薄唇里吐出的烟圈呛得眼花涟涟。

唔，真的还是个孩子。

只有周震南自己知道，早在昏暗的酒吧里，对方吸烟的样子有多么性感，迷得他心痒得不行。低沉沙哑的节奏感十足的rap从凸起的喉结溜出，像是猫咪的毛绒绒的脚掌轻飘飘地从他的心头划向敏感的胸脯上的红梅再悄悄溜向身后的泥泞。  
他想把他藏起来，成为只为他一人而唱的夜莺。

“不试试，怎么知道不行呢？”他猛的凑近，拉着男人的领带拽向自己，狭长的眼里光芒耀眼，像个小狮子，眼波流转间尽是不服输的志气。

张颜齐任着这男孩拽着自己的领带放着豪言壮语，还微微弯腰配合着他。他算是这间酒吧的常客了，最近一周也总能在吧台见到这男孩，委实是过分瞩目了些。来酒吧不喝酒就抱着一杯果汁，看过去年纪小得很，脸颊上还存留着肉嘟嘟的婴儿肥，短裤短袖制服下白皙修长的大腿被长筒袜包裹着，高脚椅上晃动的脚上一双玛丽鞋，纯真又魅惑。天生就该是被养在铺满最上好的柔软毛皮的黄金制成的笼子里的娇儿。不知周围有多少人被他吸引。  
其中，也包括他。

“小朋友，成年了吗？”  
张颜齐好笑地看着某只犹如被踩住尾巴炸毛的小狮子恼羞成怒，  
“早…早成年了！”  
小狮子飞扑上来，张牙舞爪地咬住他的唇，不得章法，凶狠乱撞，撞出满口腔的血腥味。

血，向来是最好的催化剂。  
他细细描摹着紧张得闭着双眼，只余下疯狂颤动翅膀稍不留神就要展翅高飞的睫毛蝴蝶，喉咙里不由发出一声闷笑。  
草莓果冻般娇嫩的双唇染上艳丽的血色，旖旎多姿。他反客为主，按住某个警觉想要逃离的小狮子的后脑，强势地挤入，撬开贝齿，灵活地找到某个临阵退缩的小香舌，舞动而起。直吻得某只小狮子气喘吁吁、泪眼婆娑、浑身娇软。  
他轻笑着抱起软成一滩春水的小小少年，  
“那就试试。可没有反悔的机会咯！”

灯光昏暗的室内，张颜齐摸着蹲在他身下的周震南柔软的发丝，感受着那被温暖湿热包裹着的席卷全身的快感，打趣道，“小朋友连个接吻都不会，这倒是很熟练嘛。”  
小朋友抬眸瞧他，这个角度可以清楚看见染上情欲的嫣红眼角里流转的媚色。黑色的瞳孔纯洁干净，狭长的眼尾媚色横生。又纯又欲。柔软的小舌轻轻舔舐，像个孩童津津有味地品着来之不易的棒棒糖。刺激得他更涨大几分，只想再往里冲进几寸。  
周震南闻言吐出口里欲求不满的巨大，笑得张扬又魅惑，媚意流转的眼波里满是自信满满，毛绒蓬松显摆得意，  
“我经验丰富呗。”  
话音刚落，就被猛的从地上拉起，还未反应过来就直扑进坐着的人的怀里，被反压在柔软的床铺上，睁圆着双眼，只来得及听见身上男人咬牙切齿地道，“经验丰富啊，那就不用留情了！”  
落在身上的吻汹涌澎湃，如疾风骤雨，一下下砸得白皙娇嫩的皮肤上出现一朵朵怒放的粉红蔷薇。温室里娇养的花朵哪里经得住这般暴雨，羞答答地半合花苞，弱弱求饶。

张颜齐也不知道自己吃味个什么，说起来他们只算是打一炮的一夜情关系，可那四个字真的让他很不爽。

纤长的手指不带一丝怜惜的直接插入娇嫩花穴，像一把锋利的剑劈开峡谷，引出飞流直下的瀑布，惹得身下娇生惯养的金贵小少爷痛得啜泣起来。花蕊紧致干涩，微微蜷缩阻挡着进入，就像是它的主人一样娇气极了，痛得厉害也只会像小猫一样喵喵叫着，独惹人生怜。张颜齐不由诧异，“第一次？”  
看着那白皙肌肤上有些过分的红艳，他有些艰难地说着，“你不是说你经验丰富吗？”

“理论！理论…不行吗…呜呜呜…大坏蛋…讨厌你！”  
周震南心里委屈得很，明明书上都说会很舒服的，怎么会这么痛！这么痛了，还要被逼问！一点也不好！  
他难过地摸了把泪，委屈巴巴地坐起身拿起衣服就想走。  
不做了！不做了！  
却被某个大坏蛋一把拉回。

张颜齐看着某个小孩瘪着嘴像是受了天大委屈的可爱模样，笑出声来，惹得对方奶凶奶凶的怒视，只觉得心里一片通畅，“当然可以。”

“我错了，这次保证很舒服。”  
他各种法子劝说着身上闹着脾气的小祖宗，可偏生那每一寸肌肤都如玉雕般的可人儿还不安分地乱动着，圆润弹性的臀肉贴在他的腿上，不时地磨蹭着那早已肿胀不行的阳具，温热柔软的触感直挠得他心痒难耐。

这谁顶得住呀！  
是个男人就顶不住呀！  
张颜齐自认为自己是个正常的男人，甚至还有着几分本钱。  
但他心里多少有几分歉意，刚才是他不分青红皂白就乱发脾气，伤了周震南。他说了会让周震南舒服，那就一定做到。只好耐着性子哄着怀里的宝贝。

身下的小小齐却不听话，自认为无人发现的悄悄敲着少爷家的大门，绕着圈子磨磨蹭蹭，将那大门四周的路踩得软软得要溢出汁来，趁着四周无人注意就偷偷溜进了一个头，捣得人家家里蜜水连连。

周震南被弄得浑身娇软。  
沾染晶莹的睫毛、胭脂搓揉的眼尾、携珠的艳红双唇、胸膛上颤巍巍挺立的雪地红梅，都被对方的灵活唇舌一寸不落地细心照顾着。快感像烟火在脑海里绽放，酥酥麻麻地向着全身蔓延。  
他浑身都湿漉漉的，身后一片泥泞。  
痒，从身后的秘密之处顺着脊背向上爬。  
他拽着张颜齐的衣袖，睁着一双朦朦胧胧全是情欲的眼，天真又可爱地小声说着，像是完全不知自己说出的话是多么的情色。  
“痒，想要。”

这般邀请，有谁能拒绝。  
张颜齐不再忍耐，掐着周震南细软的腰肢，直捣深处的柔软。  
周震南忍不住呻吟出声。转瞬即逝的痛楚之后是瘙痒被充实的满足。感受到身上的人想要离开，白皙修长的双腿不由紧紧围绕着张颜齐的腰，圆润可爱的脚趾因为快感而蜷缩着。  
唔。书里没骗他，真的很舒服诶。

无师自通的后穴自我吐露着粘稠的透明蜜汁，收缩蠕动着紧紧纠缠着那不请自来的客人，不愿放去。张颜齐能够清楚听到阳具拔出娇穴时的啵声，煽情极了。  
每一次用力的顶入都会换来两人的舒爽慰叹。张颜齐每一次都很是心机的微微抽出等周震南媚眼如丝地不耐看来时再重重的顶入。

炙热的阳具在再一次顶入深处时突然涨大，颤抖着喷射出滚烫的精液，烫得周震南扬起头来媚叫出声。  
他猛的低下头，一口叼住张颜齐的侧颈肉，在快感峰顶的余韵里咬出血来，任性地道，  
“这是标记。你是我的了。”  
“如果敢逃，我就把你关在笼子里，只能取悦我一个人。”

这样偏执的言论或许会吓到他人，张颜齐只觉得甜蜜。若是可以的话，他也想把这娇儿关起来只有他一人可知。温暖的小舌细细舔舐着伤口，只舔得张颜齐眸色渐深。

夜，还很长。


End file.
